¿Como olvidarte?
by Igzell
Summary: Mantener un amor en secreto a pesar de que todos,incluso,tú mismo esta en contra de este


Hay cosas que son imposible de olvidar: como, por ejemplo, la primera caída de tu bicicleta, tu primer amor, el primer beso, la muerte de alguna mascota o la perdida de un amigo. A Neal todas esas primeras veces y otros tantos recuerdos mas, por asares del destino, se le bloquearon y fueron sustituidos por otros; todo por culpa de un accidente que tuvo en su auto, un accidente que sucedió en una calle transitada captando la atención de todos los que se encontraban por esos lares a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

El pequeño carro se había volcado y el cuerpo del moreno fue expulsado del mismo. Los moradores se aglomeraron muy próximo al accidente dejando salir exhalaciones de sorpresa al ver como el joven que conducía el auto estaba inerte, como quien dice muerto. Nadie sabia que hacer, tan solo se murmuraban cosas entre ellos hasta que una personita, quien andaba muy cerca de allí, conducida por la curiosidad se abrió paso entre ellos.

-¡Imposible que nadie se acerque a ayudar!-refunfuñaba la rubia para si-¿Cómo se siente?-esta vez hablando con el accidentado quien se encontraba boca abajo. Se agachó y lo acostó entre sus piernas para darle las debidas atenciones que solo podía dar una buena enfermera a ese pobre individuo.-¡Neal!-exclamò la muchacha un tanto sorprendida: se esperaba a cualquiera menos a ese cabeza hueca.

-¡Candy!-fue lo único que atino a decir el moreno en un tono y actitud de asombro.

-Se pueden marchar todos, no es nada grave; tan solo fue un aturdimiento-esta vez se refería a los curiosos y los mismos hicieron caso y continuaron con sus actividades como si no hubiera sucedido nada.-

-¡Candy!-una vez mas exclamó el moreno quien aun no podía concebir que una vez mas era auxiliado por ella.

-Tu mano está sangrando, Neal-mirando la herida mayor para, a continuación, rebuscar en su bolso uno de sus pañuelos el cual, como todos los que tejía, estaba personalizado. Cubrio la herida del moreno dejándolo aun mas asombrado por el acto.-Creo que estas bien, si gusta te acompaño al hospital mas cercano para que terminen de revisarte…

-No, no voy, gracias-volteando su rostro cual orgulloso.

-Como quieras.- poniéndose de pie-Una queriendo ayudarlo y este que se pone sus moños-  
Neal solo se quedó allí por unos segundos mirando como la rubia se alejaba de èl, como se daba por vencida a la primera.

-Solo se está haciendo del rogar.-ese pensamiento fue tan solo el primer síntoma de su mal.

**0-o-0-o-0-o**

Aunque se la supo ingeniar para que su familia no se diera cuenta del dichoso accidente, los dolores de cabeza y de cuerpo le pasaban facturas, pero el sonriente y preocupado rostro pecozo que se asomaba a sus pensamientos en momentos como esos era su mejor medicina mas no era suficiente.

-Si, ella me ha sonreído, incluso se ha aparecido en lugares donde he estado realmente en peligro y cual angel de la guarda me ha rescatado ¿A caso, me ha estado siguiendo? ¿Por qué no se ha acercado a mi a confesar su amor? No he sido malo con ella, al contrario, le he brindado una hospitalidad sin igual-mientras intentaba recordar los años que tuvo a candy tan cerca de èl, un dolor de cabeza lo interrumpió haciendo que este fuera en busca de algún analgésico para deshacerse de esa molestia.

Y asi sucedía cada vez que un recuerdo negativo acerca de los maltratos y travesuras que se le había hecho a candy se le asomaba a la cabeza; como si su subconsciente intentara borrar ese mal trago: le restaba culpabilidad de los hechos que marcaron un largo tormento en la vida de la rubia. No se veía como un villano ¡Porque no lo era! Ni tampoco como un cómplice de maquiavélicas acciones en contra de la rubia ni tampoco un héroe ¡Eso era salirse totalmente de su esencia! Mas que una persona entrometida, se veía como un simple espectador, nunca como alguien que metió su mano al fuego por ella aunque asi lo haya sentido.

De apoco, su interés por Candy fue haciéndose mas y mas notorio, hasta que, gracias a los ingenios de Eliza, quien, sin saberlo, fue un aliado indirecto al lograr convencer de que el matrimonio con Candice seria una muy buena idea que convendrían a las familias en cuestión. Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaron y, como siempre, un mal viviente metió sus entrometidas manos en lo que seria un enlace perfecto. ¡Era el colmo! Disque ese charlatán se aparecía y se hacia llamar el tio abuelo Williams, mandando todos sus planes al retrete.

Neal pudo leer la decepción en los ojos de Candice. La entendia: a èl tampoco le hubiera gustado que lo hubiesen engañado de esa manera aun si eso significaba estar con el amor de su vida. Candice lo amaba, pero la decepción fue mas fuerte.

_"Muy mal, Neal, ella debió pensar que si le mentias ahora sin motivos, que pasaría cuando estuvieran casados"_

Neal enloqueció al ver como Candice corria a los brazos de ese hombre buscando protección, misma que èl hubiera podido darle si se le hubiera dado la oportunidad.

Fue agarrado, detenido, abucheado, humillado. Nea l llorò, su familia lo consoló. Esa casi boda fue todo un espectáculo de principio a fin. Ahora el odio de Eliza hacia la "huérfana"-como ella le llamaba- era mas fuertes. Las vacaciones en florida no habían hecho mucho en el comportamiento de Neal, al contrario: se le veía mucho mas obsesivo, calculando la posibilidad de poder llegar al corazón de Candy una vez mas.  
Asi que la familia se puso de acuerdo de mandarlo lejos, cambiarlo de aire a un lugar mucho mas alegre, mas tropical, donde èl pudiera conocer a otras personas y el sol fuera lo suficientemente meno molesto. Asi que eso hicieron: lo mandaron a lo recóndito de un pequeño pueblito localizado al sur del continente americano.

Allí, con el tiempo, Neal pareció mostrar cierta mejoría: se trataba con todo mundo, les sonreía, participaba en actividades; era otra persona. Hasta un dia. De pronto, de un dia para otro, casi siempre se le veía un poco taciturno, como si algo le preocupara: se asustaba por cualquier cosa, no podía ver que nadie se le acercara o le hablara, de una vez adoptaba una actitud defensiva y cerraba el libro que estuviera "leyendo" de golpe para al instante, cuando se percataba de la persona, disculparse con el aludido en cuestión.

_"El pueblo es pequeño, demasiado pequeño para llevar a cuesta este peso que se aloja en mi hombro. Pero, tiene algo positivo: está alejado de toda civilización y raramente vienen turistas por estos lares. Tranquilo, Neal, todo pasarà: todo es cuestión de tiempo, solo hay que conseguir el objetivo. Recuerda que no eres malo, solo fue una falta, la cual no se puede llamar como tal. Ella quería ¡En dos ocasiones respondió a tus llamados! Entonces, eso quiere decir que no eran "cosas tuyas" como decía el supuesto tio abuelo, el manipulador ese… Si,èl la manipulaba ¡Era obvio! Le restregaba en la cara todo lo que había hecho por ella desde… ¿Desde cuando? ¡Joder! Este insístete dolor de cabeza…¡Ah, si! Desde que fue a vivir a mi casa, desde que esa noche se me insinuó ¡Que estúpido fuiste Neal! ¡Que niñato!-una carcajada-, pero eso eras, contrario al de ahora."_

Apostado sobre el quicio de una enorme ventana, mantenía una conversación consigo mismo. No estaba loco, todos hacemos ese acto cuando queremos desvanecer una duda, cuando no tenemos la suficiente confianza a nadie mas que a nosotros mismo para debatir algo. Si, eso hacia. No estaba loco, solo enamorado.

Mas tarde, cuando llegó a su loft, dejó la llave colgada y se dirigió hacia la cocina, allí sacò un embase de leche y una rodaja de pan y queso, lo cual preparó y colocó en una bandeja y la llevó a su habitación.

-Amor, he llegado ¿Me extrañaste?-con su aparente sonrisa fácil le hablaba a la joven que estaba amordazada sobre su cama la cual no paraba de menearse cual serpiente sobre esta y con gesto de terror continuaba maldiciendo el haber caído por segunda vez en la trampa de Neal Leagan

FIN


End file.
